1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water purifiers and aerators of liquids such as water and hydrous mixtures for removing objectionable substances, gases and living organisms by aeration.
2. Relation To Prior Art
Water purifiers now available for removing objectionable substances do not remove objectionable odors and taste resulting from presence of sulfur, bacteria and other noxious substances sufficiently for desirable potability of water obtained from a large portion of wells, streams, lakes and community supply sources. Previously, aeration of water has been confined to systems constructed mostly for large-scale commercial use. Users of water from independent sources such as wells, lakes and streams have had no independent aerators.
Different but related aerators are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,543, issued to Spradley, described a vortex type of aerator in a circulator of water in a container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,195, issued to Berardi, taught an oyster -tank purifier having an air inlet in a water-straining tube. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,215, issued to Haddeland et al, taught an apparatus for dispersing an aeriform body in a liquid body. U.S. Pat. No. 417,664, issued to Chrichester, taught a water aerator having a float through which water was circulated for aeration.